Broken
by Chaos Ride
Summary: She's broken, y'know." Angel sighed. "So am I" And, like the wind, he was gone. Angel goes looking for Fang. Why does he insist on boxing himself off from the world? First in a three part series.
1. Broken

**This is a little side story I did in my free time (Aka math class). This is part one, there are two more parts after this. It starts out sad, but in the end, it turns fluffy. So this has hinted fax.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction, and I wouldn't be sending all my books to random publishers, praying to be discovered, because I would already like four going on five books out. And a steady publisher.....**

**Apollo: Oh poor mijah. Stuff a sock in it, no one cares.**

**-sticks out tongue at mean twin brother-**

* * *

Everyone in the crowd stared transfixedly at the angel. She had golden hair and beautiful, wide white wings. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled with wisdom as the wind blew around her, and petal soft lips stretched into a cherubic smile. She took a step down from the edge of the fountain she had landed on on.

"I am a messenger from above that has fallen. Please let just let me through, I need to that forest so I can rejoin my friends and family." She made a sweeping motion with her arm. Slowly, hesitantly, the crowd parted to let the celestial being through. The entire town watched as she glided into the woods. She was leaving already?

In the forest, Angel continued , and eventually found what, or more who, she was looking for.

Fang was sitting by a fire, staring absently into it's flames when Angel found him.

"Fang! It's so good to see you!" she gushed, sitting down beside him.

"Hey Angel, hows life bee?" he questioned in an eerily empty voice. Angel shuddered lightly at the haunting tone.

"Good. We miss you, Fang. Why won't you come back?" her cerulean blue eyes help sadness as she thought of Max, doing nothing all day but sleeping and whispering Fang's name in her dead-to-the-world slumber.

"I just... can't, 'kay kiddo? his chocolate brown orbs were blank and emotionless. Dead was the only word to describe them.

Angel looked around the dense forest, it was anything but homey. She couldn't see how Fang lived there. And of his own accord! Angel was the only one who knew where he was, and he made her promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Max.

"She's broken, y'know," Angel sighed.

"So am I."

And like the wind he was gone.

* * *

**How sad! It's okay, it get's happy, I promise! Or so help my name isn't Artemis Rosaline Winchester!**


	2. Return

**Part two to Broken.**

Song written to: Dazed and Abused by Seether

* * *

Months past, and Angel settled back into her routine. She remembered her talk with Fang. She had left the forest with tears in her eyes after she put the flock's address in his knapsack. The empty voice, and blank emotionless eyes still haunted her. He didn't even bat an eye at Max's name whenshe brought it up.

Max, she was so broken over Fang's dearture. She slept all day, and then talked to herself at night.

It was midnight now, and the only sounds were muffled mumbling and wind whistling wildly through her window. She had started leaving it open after her visit to Fang.

Slowly Angel fell into a fitful sleep.

"Shit!!" A deep masculine voice cursed. Angel pried her eyes open, and nearly screamed.

'This is a dream, it has to be! And just like in all of my other dreams, he's going to vanish.' Angel thought frantically.

But this Fang just stared at her with clenched fists.

"Angel, where is Max?" his voice sounded rougher than a few months ago, to Angel's ears at least.

"B-Bedroom. Ac-cross the hall." She mumbled, still recovering from shock.

He stalked out, and trudged across the hall.

"FAAAANG!!" came Max's voice, followed by a dull thump.

'It's going to be a long night.' Angel realised.

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be called either 'Aftermath' or 'Results' tell me which you like!**

**-Live With Chaos-**


	3. Aftermath

**I'm bored, so I'm posting this.**

**Disclaimer: Two words. Yeah. Right.**

* * *

Angel smiled as she entered the kitchen. It had been two weeks since Fang crashed through her window, and demanded to know where Max was.

_"She's broken, y'know."_

_"So am I."_

Angel's smile dropped slightly as she remembered the heartbreaking conservation. But now that Fang was back, everything wouldbe okay.

Fang was standing at the counter, making fruit salad, and Max was sitting on the counter next to him. The dark haired boy would occasionally feed her a grape or strawberry. It was the happiest Angel had seen Max in a long time.

The day following Fang's return had been full of screaming, crying and breakdowns, but they worked through it. And now they were a family. Angel was glad Fang had returned. Hehad put Max together while fixing himself. The flock was whole again, and now they were one.

Love can do wonders, Angel had proof of that right in front of her.

* * *

**Yeah it's short,but the stories done! Paartay!!**


End file.
